Dumbapples and Honor
by Rhathymia
Summary: Misc one-shots, etc about the 3 super soldiers when they were young 01. "Genesis, are you dreaming? There's no man in that coffin." Genesis was unmovable. "If I check it out will you feel better?" And then the three were running from the would be vampire.


Firstly, if you saw this and were like "Oh hey, wassit?" and clicked, I'd like to encourage you to also check out my other story "Turnabout." This is a series of one-shots set within the universe of that story. It's mostly true to the FFVII storyline, but there will be a few things here and there that won't make much sense unless you read that story. This specific one doesn't really matter, but regardless…. If you like the things that happen here, then check out "Turnabout." Okay, broadcast done, let's get started!

Ok, so I was writing this in class in a vain attempt to stay awake, and some things turned out really weirdly phrased. I think I got most of them, but if you find something odd, let me know, and just assume that it was written while I was pretty much asleep… Is it weird that I picture young Gen and Seph as butting heads over everything, but still sorta friends? Ah, well… Enjoy!

………………

"Genesis!!"

There was an answering cackle. "Come and find me, Angeal!"

Angeal Hewely, rising SOLDIER, aged thirteen, sighed heavily, hands on knees. He had been running after Genesis, trying to get him back to the ShinRa compound before they were missed. Sephiroth himself was even helping, but Genesis…

He'd been through the basement of the ShinRa mansion before, Angeal knew, so it was no surprise that he could run through there easily, taking shortcuts, and hiding when the other two SOLDIERs got too close.

"Is this an example of 'playing hard to get,' Angeal?"

Angeal snorted out a laugh. "Not exactly. He is playing at that, but the phrase is only used for a dating situation. Like when a girl flirts one moment, then ignores a guy the next." He said with all the knowledge of a thirteen year old. Sephiroth nodded sagely.

The chase had been going on for nearly an hour now, and Angeal was quickly loosing patience. Sephiroth himself looked unflappable, as always. Younger than both Genesis and Angeal, he still seemed older, simply because of his expressionless visage. Still, his voice was strained as he spoke.

"How long, Angeal, until we need to get back?"

Angeal simply shook his head in reply. Then, he slumped against the wall. "For being so old, he's pretty immature."

Sephiroth said nothing. Mature? It was such a fleeting concept to him. People said he was overly mature for his age, but he could not understand why. He simply existed. They all did. But, to appease Angeal, he simply nodded, then went back to looking for Genesis.

Angeal's footsteps followed after him till they were even again. "Hey, Sephiroth, do you think-"

A scream rent the air, in Genesis' unique timbre.

Sephiroth, who was still intent on understanding the right way to communicate, asked, "Is this a good point in which to say 'damn'?"

Angeal nodded. "Yes. Yes it is."

"Ah. Well, then. Damn."

They took off running.

………………

Genesis would never admit it, but he was lost. His 'taunt' yelled to Angeal was really more of a plea. He slumped against the wall. "Hurry, Angeal. Find me."

A part of him –who sounded an awful lot like Angeal- was scolding. He shouldn't have run off like that, so it served him right that he was lost now. If he had at lest stayed in the actual mansion instead of traveling underground…

But that stairwell had just looked so inviting! Friggen' curiosity!

So he decided that while he waited for someone –please let it be Angeal and not that silver haired psycho kid- to find him, he'd just have a look around. There was a doorway there, he could just step in for a little bit…

And holy Lifestream below, the room was filled with coffins.

He started to back out immediately, but realized that only the coffin in the middle of the room had a lid on it. All the others were empty. He relaxed slightly, and then his cursed curiosity kicked in.

"I wonder…"

At almost fourteen, he should have known better than to open a coffin in the basement of a creepy mansion.

'Should have' being the operative phrase here.

Walking forward silently, he crept up to coffin, like a dragon, stalking innocent prey. Then, before he could loose his nerve, he heave-hoed, and the lid fell off to the side.

And he promptly screamed when a golden claw immediately shot out and grabbed him round the throat.

"Ho'shitdamn!"

The man in the coffin, though he looked as if he could be dead, was very much alive, His crimson eyes slowly opened, and focused on Genesis, squirming in his grasp.

He snarled out, "Who are you?"

Genesis had the slightly problematic habit of talking incredibly fast when he was nervous- or about to be strangled.

"Noonenoone!!" He gripped the arm holding him off the ground, trying to alleviate some of the pressure. He was unused to having someone so much stronger than him. Even with Sephiroth, he could have at least budged the fingers around his neck. These were like they were made of stone.

The man shook him a little.

"Ahhh!!! Pleasedon'tkillmeorsuckmyblood!!!"

"What?" Some of the fierce rage melted, but his ruby eyes still burned. His grip lessened slightly, but Genesis still dangled inches off the ground.

Genesis whimpered. He was gonna die here, a bloodless corpse, and he would never get that special edition of LOVELESS and Angeal would find him all dead and zombie like and be sad, and that brat would be famous and Genesis never would, and goddess, he hadn't even kissed a girl yet, so it totally wasn't fair that this vampire guy was gonna kill him and -

"Who are you?" This time it was quieter, and calm, almost relaxed. The man even set him down on the floor, but pinned him in place with a well-timed glare. Genesis swallowed heavily.

In a small, small voice, "G-Ge-Genesis Rhaphsodos."

"Well, then. Go away and leave me in peace, Genesis."

"Yes!" As soon as the fingers around his throat lessened, Genesis leapt away, not waiting for the man to change his mind. He was out the door like a shot and screamed when a hand reached out and caught him.

"Genesis, Genesis, it's me, calm down!"

Realizing that it was Angeal who held him, he started blubbering. Angeal couldn't make much of it. There seemed to be something about a red vampire, but he let Genesis go, even though he totally could of snapped him like a twig. Angeal shook his head and hugged his friend.

"Gen, I think you fell asleep down here and had a bad dream. A man in a coffin? That doesn't make sense."

After an indignant squawk, Genesis, looking much like a ruffled bird, punched him firmly in the sternum. "What do you mean? Do you want me to show you?!"

Unthinkingly, "Yeah, sure, if it'll make you feel better." And then Genesis was pushing him through the door the boy himself had just escaped from, but not entering himself.

Making a 'go on' motion with his hand, he pointed toward the middle coffin. He was only then aware of that Sephibrat standing close behind him, watching Angeal. He didn't like the kid, but Genesis still moved closer to him for protection when Angeal stood in front of the coffin, and pushed at the lid.

It didn't budge.

Angeal looked pointedly at Genesis, and maybe Genesis would have been able to suppress the memory of that guy, but then a voice echoed from _within_ the coffin.

"I told you to go away, Genesis."

Angeal's eyes bugged, and though he was normally slower, with sweeping, powerful blows, this time he leapt away and grabbed the two of them by the neck; he didn't stop running till they were out of the mansion entirely, standing in the sun.

"What… the _hell_ was _that_, Gen?"

Genesis, who was still in a grip hold by Angeal, shrugged. "Told you. Man in a coffin. Creepy man in a coffin." He added as an afterthought. Sephiroth, as unflappable as ever, blinked.

"So… Is this a proper time for Genesis to use the phrase 'I told you so'?"

For once, Genesis had a spark of fondness towards the silver haired kid. At the same time, he and Angeal both spoke.

"Yes!"

"No, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth's mouth slipped slightly downwards in confusion. "No?"

Silencing Genesis with a glare, Angeal spoke, "That is a rude and childish way to retort. It's not like we're ten anymore."

By this time, they had walked most of the way back to the ShinRa compound. Sephiroth walked ahead when they spotted Doctors Gast and Hojo, ready to use his icy calm to soothe the anger on their faces.

Genesis hung back by Angeal, leaned over, and whispered in his ear. "Hey, told you so."

Angeal's look of disgust was well worth the accompanying punch to the gut.

"Thy revenge has scarred my soul. Agonizing to its end, my wish becomes my relief." Genesis quipped as he ran to catch up to that odd pretty-boy.

Angeal just sighed. "I swear I will never ever again deal with anyone that has a puppy personality like that."

………………

_review__**plz**_**k****thks**


End file.
